


Staking Claim

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whispering in town about the Saviour and her Pirate needs to come to an end.  Sometimes you just have to stake your claim to make your point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Staking Claim  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: 13  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Pairing: Hook/Emma  
> Rating: K+  
> Words: 700+  
> Spoilers: Up to and Including 3x22 There's No Place Like Home  
> Summary: The whispering in town about the Saviour and her Pirate needs to come to an end. Sometimes you just have to stake your claim to make your point.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine in any way shape or form. Nobody pays me, the show's not on HBO, and I've yet to see that pirate's fine tush, so I can safely say, not it.  
> A/N: Just a little scene tonight as I'm frelling exhausted. Thank God tomorrow is finally my day off! 72 hour work weeks suck. I'll have something a bit longer for you then. This is based off a prompt for the entire town finally seeing Emma and Killian PDA. Any ideas what you're feeling for tomorrows piece? Fluff? Smut?? Angst??? Let me know. ;)

~~~?~~~

 

Killian Jones was lost in the power of sweet, tender kisses. Her lips moved over his softly, her fingers tangled in his hair, her chest pressed against his until they practically shared a single heartbeat. People milled around them, their low voices a dim background against the perfection that was the feeling of her in his arms.

This moment was all on Emma Swan, his Saviour, his love. She'd wanted to make sure the entire town knew where they stood in their relationship so that the rumours could stop spreading, the gossips could stop whispering, and the next time she stepped into the Rabbit Hole with her pirate, the bloody wench behind the bar would be less tempted to try and tempt his favour. That had been perhaps one of his favourite evenings out with her, and the sex when they'd gotten home was bloody astounding. She'd been angry and possessive, leaving him hanging on for the ride and loving every sodding second she'd spent in his arms.

It all brought them to this point, officially on display for anyone to see, not that he was complaining. Killian would take any excuse to steal Emma's determined kisses, even if his leathers had grown uncomfortably tight, shivers ran down his spine, and his eyes had grown black with rampant arousal. It all went hand in hand with loving the Saviour; as long as at the end of the night he found release in her arms, he'd let her publicly torture him whenever she wanted.

The fireworks Regina had ordered for the night were brilliant, perhaps a bit more magic than science but he doubted anyone would complain. The entire town had been gathered in the park to watch the display in the sky and were only at that moment milling about, readying themselves to leave. Much to the credit of Emma's kiss, Killian hardly even realized the show had ended, lost as he was under her touch. Only when her boy approached with his other mother and grandparents did he finally step back from the arms of his love, a self satisfied grin curving his lips as he took in the cold warning in her father's face.

“Lovely. Leave it to the princess and the pirate to put on a show with more fireworks than I'd ordered for the entire town.”

Killian's blue eyes narrowed, shooting the Queen a dark look. “The envy in your voice doesn't suit you, Regina. I thought that was more your sister's side of things.”

No one else dared say a word as he pulled his love back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her against the chill in the night, grinning openly at anyone who dared meet his gaze. People gawked at them silently as they walked by, the chagrin in their eyes confirmation that the intimate display between the Saviour and her consort had not gone unnoticed. Something warm spread through Killian's veins with each look they earned; this may have been Emma's doing, but tonight he'd staked his claim just as openly. 

The small group talked easily amongst themselves as they walked out of the park; Emma had fallen back with her parents, never missing a chance to spend a moment with her little brother. Regina had fallen behind, only to leave the group entirely as they crossed the road towards Granny's for a nightcap of hot chocolate. Henry had moved up to walk with Killian, the pirate's arm coming to rest across the lad's shoulders, shielding him against the chill in the night, their heads held together as they plotted something of which Emma was quite certain she'd never approve. 

For once everything was quiet in Storybrooke. For once they didn't have to look over their shoulders before crossing a street. For once they could take a moment and enjoy what life was offering them. Family. Friends. Love. Forever. They were such simple words, such simple ideas. So, for one night in her life Emma Swan wanted to flaunt what she had in front of the entire town. She wanted to laugh with her parents, show off the love she had for her pirate, and bask in the knowledge that her son was happy and secure with people that put him above all else.

If anyone could blame her, they could file a complaint tomorrow. She'd claimed tonight for her family and wasn't about to let a second of it slip away.

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
